Sweet love
by BluElectre
Summary: Yaoi-Quand tu tombes amoureux il y a plusieurs étapes. La première l'accepter, la deuxième se déclarer et enfin vivre heureux avec l'être aimé. Mais pour Ron, la deuxième étape est juste impensable, mais heureusement Harry est là pour s'assurer du "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants" de son meilleur ami. Et si lui aussi trouve l'amour en chemin , c'est parfait.


_«Je ne saurais dire quand, ni comment j'ai fini par tomber amoureux de lui. J'aurais aimé ne jamais cesser de me voiler la face, continuer à courir après une Hermione indécise. C'est ma huitième année, tout aurait pu bien se passer, Voldemort n'est plus. _

_Je dis n'importe quoi Fred est mort comment aurais-je pu passer une bonne année. Mais je me plais à penser qu'il aurait été plus simple de faire mon deuil sans des pensées d'un amour non réciproque en tête. J'aimerais pouvoir vivre ma vie à fond. Vivre ma nouvelle liberté pour Fred, que sa mort comme celle des autres combattants est servis à quelque chose, apporter du bonheur aux survivants. Mais même ça je ne peux pas. Il m'a fallu un regard, à la rentrée, je n'ai pas eu la révélation du siècle. Il n'avait juste plus son éternel masque ou air suffisant. Le regard d'un ados normal, un brin blasé, sans oublier cet air hautain lorsqu'il a posé ses yeux sur moi. Pour une raison que j'ignore ce regard m'est resté. Il m'a hypnotisé et pendant tout le trajet je n'ai cessé de penser à lui, de me poser des questions. Le lendemain je compris, je l'aime, j'ai compris que je l'ai toujours aimé. Le besoin de le voir, de l'insulter. Comme j'aimerais ne pas l'aimer. Pas parce que c'est l'ennemi de mon meilleur ami, d'ailleurs c'est plus le cas. Depuis la guerre les maisons s'entendent relativement bien, la Petite Guerre entre les maisans n'existe que pour le quidditch. Je suis le seul avec qui les relations n'ont pas changé. Je ne peux que l'aimer tu comprends, le courage dont il a fait preuve pendant la guerre. Il c'est finalement et a rejoins notre camp, combattant ses proches et maintenant je suis heureux qu'il l'ai fait._

_Je jalouse un peu Harry, lui a droit à des bonjours, des discussions apparemment amusantes avec Draco mais moi je ne récolte que les insultes. J'ai l'impression de voir revenir en force mon complexe d'infériorité. Je sais ne pas compter, n'être rien à ses yeux. Pourtant je continue à espérer. J'accepte avec joie chaque parole, chaque regard qu'il m'adresse. Peux importe que ce soit une insulte ou un regard haineux et je me trouve pathétique. Vraiment. Heureusement j'ai Théodore Nott l'un des rare à être resté éloigné de la guerre. Son père a sur l'en tenir éloigné au prix de sa vie. On a fait connaissance dans la salle d'attente d'un psycomage. Il est génial, je vais justement le rejoindre à la bibliothèque. _

_Finalement la psy avait raison écrire me soulage, j'ai bien fait de t'acheter petit journal»._

Harry était assis en tailleur, le journal intime de Ron à la main. Il s'en voulait d'arriver à de telles extrémités mais pour le bien de son ami il est obligé de fouiner un peu. Il ne voulait pas lire beaucoup, juste de quoi comprendre son ami. Qui ne parle que trop peu de lui et de ses sentiments. Il voit bien qu'il est mal, mais Ron refuse de lui expliquer. Maintenant qu'il sait, il veut en savoir plus. Il veut tout savoir, il explique cette curiosité mal saine par l'envie qu'il a d'aider son ami. Alors il continua sa lecture. Des pages ont été arraché, ainsi on se retrouve une semaine après les premiers écrits_. _

_« Mon journal, j'ai passé une très bonne journée. Oublions les cours et venons directement au pus important. J'étais avec Théodore du côté moldu. Il adore les moldus qui aurait pu imaginer un serpentard adorateur des moldus. Sûrement pas moi. J'ai fumé ma première cigarette, je crois que ça se nomme ainsi. À la première j'ai failli m'étouffer mais la suivante fut beaucoup mieux. On a dû en fumer plusieurs, c'est étrange les sensations que cela apporte. Ensuite on est allé acheter un appareil photo moldu. Un polaroid. La photo sort juste après avoir été prise, les moldus sont vraiment très ingénieux. L'appareil dans sa poche en taille réduite, il m'a ramené dans une boîte moldu. Je dois dire que l'alcool moldu n'est pas si mauvais. J'ai bien aimé le mojito et le Bloody Mary et je me suis fait draguer par quelques filles. Je ne suis pas intéressé, je peux le dire maintenant. Les courbes masculines me font craquer. On n'est pas resté longtemps, je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dit préférer être dans une boîte gay et mon souhait fut exaucé. Pour dire vrai j'étais horriblement gêné, Théo lui était à sa place. À peine arrivé qu'il était déjà sur la piste de danse à se déhancher. Théo est vraiment canon. Il est aussi fin que moi mais plus petit, un beau petit cul, une gueule d'ange et surtout des yeux mais pas le même vert intense qu'Harry. C'est un superbe vert océan. Je suis resté un moment à notre table un mojito à la main. Un type m'a dragué. C'était une première pour moi. Un seul mot canon, pas aussi beau que Draco mais il reste canon. Pour faire court, légèrement plus grand que moi, un sourire à tomber, des yeux noisettes remplis de malice, de superbes cheveux châtains attachés en catogan. On a dansé ensemble, j'avais les yeux fermés sur son épaule et je m'imaginais Draco. Je pouvais sentir son début d'excitation sur ma cuisse et tous ces éléments mélangés ensemble je te laisse imaginer mon propre état. Comme souvent Théo m'a sauvé, en décidant de me ramener à Poudlard. Je l'ai grandement remercié. Je me souviens de notre petite conversation._

_-Merci, si on était resté._

_-Je sais et puis je pense pas que tu aurais aimé avoir ta première fois avec un parfait inconnu. Dans ce genre d'endroit ils ne sont pas très délicats._

_Je suis sûr qu'il parle de sa propre expérience et je ne peux que le remercier encore plus._

_-Et puis je suis sûr qu'au fond tu aurais préféré été avec un certain blondinet. A-t-il ajouté avec malice, j'étais pivoine._

_-Comment... ?_

_-Il faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer._

_On n'a rien dit pendant un moment, l'air frais de la nuit me faisait un bien fou. Une fois dans un coin vide de toute personne on transplané sans être vu. C'était vraiment sympa mais tu sais quoi? Je n'ai pas pensé une seule fois à Draco. Bon une fois rentré oui et quand je dansais avec le gars aussi mais à part ces deux petits moments. Je crois commencer à l'oublier. C'est génial! »_

_«Cher journal,__Je trépigne de joie, je m'en veux mais je n'en peux rien. Pour le cours de science moldu anciennement nommé étude des moldus. Matière désormais obligatoire. Le cours donné par une certaine Madame Hamilton. Femme charmante, je l'adore pour notre devoir à rendre dans une semaine elle a eu l'immense bonté de me mettre en groupe avec Draco. J'avais tellement envie de prendre la prof' dans mes bras mais je sais me tenir. Par contre je crois que Draco ne semblait pas aussi ravi que moi. Travailler sur l'électricité avec moi ne sembla pas le ravir des masses. Mais je m'en fous. Comme d'hab' avec Théo on a fait le mur, sortir uniquement le week-end n'est pas suffisant car contrairement aux autres étudiants ce qui a décidé de refaire leur huitième année sont libres de faire ce qu'il veuille le week-end. Un nouveau dortoir a été crée rien que pour nous, il ne servira que cette année mais c'est cool. Dans une partie inutilisée de l'école, une grande partie du bâtiment sert à rien mais bon...une salle commune arborant les quatre blasons, une partie pour les filles et garçon et une chambre pour chaque maison. Je pense que ça a dû aider à la nouvelle paix entre les maisons. Bref, avec Théo on n'a pas fait des folies. On est juste parti dans une boîte de nuit, mais cette fois on est resté ensemble à goûter différents cocktails. Le barman est vraiment doué d'après Théo et je le fais confiance je crois qu'il en connaît beaucoup à ce sujet. Je devrais emmener Harry avec nous un de ces jours. Pas dans une boîte gay mais je m'éloigne un peu de lui au profit de Théo et j'aime pas ça. Par contre je crois être vraiment accroc. Oublis ce que j'ai dit, plutôt écris la veille. J'ai Draco dans la peau. Je ne peux m'empêcher de craquer devant le premier mal qui ressemble de près ou de loin à mon Draco. C'est ridicule mais il avait les mêmes cheveux, presque la même taille et le même air hautain, c'était Draco avec 20 ans de plus. Superbe, il était sur les genoux d'un autre mec et moi je le contemplait sans gêne c'est Théo qui m'a ramené à la réalité il fallait partir._

_Tu penses qu'un jour je l'oublierais parce que j'en ai pas l'impression. Je pense à lui constamment, je rêve de lui chaque soir. C'est trop douloureux, rêver, croire, espérer qu'un jour peut-être. Je dois oublier. Pour ma santé, mon bonheur, il faut l'oublier. »_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hello, J'espère que vous avez aimé et les reviews font toujours plaisir donc n'hésitez pas à critiquer, à complimenter. C'est le premier yaoi que je poste par contre je n'ai pas de bêta mais seulement un correcteur trouvé sur le net. Je m'excuse pour les fautes.<strong>**


End file.
